<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Origins by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289648">Origins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth'>Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Nonbinary Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), Nonbinary Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Origin Story, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They who will become the Fabulous Killjoys didn’t start out as killjoys, and certainly not as fabulous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fun Ghoul &amp; Jet Star &amp; Kobra Kid &amp; Party Poison (Danger Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A child’s bike, shiny and white, sits abandoned on the pristine sidewalk outside a blank white house on a blank white street filled with other identical houses. The pedals spin slightly as it slumps further down onto the ground. Near the bike are two clean white backpacks, now slightly scuffed. One is zipped up perfectly, slumping against the stair rail, and the other is unzipped and spilling crumpled papers and dogeared books all over the sidewalk. Further down the street, the children who would become the fearless rebels Party Poison and the Kobra Kid are running for their lives, away from the house that was never their home, and a mother mechanical in her love for them. </p><p>Their escape is only possible because of its sudden nature. The kids, thirteen and nine, fled as soon as the thought crossed their minds, and the mindless watchers had no prior reason to consider them a flight risk or threat, until the two were already out. All in all, their escape is too easy, their luck too good to be true. </p><p>And pride goeth before the fall, or so one of them read in a forbidden book once. Their fall comes in the form of withdrawal from the chalky white pills forced down their throats in the city. One of the two has it worse, a larger dose filling the veins of a smaller body. And so the older one leaves the younger one safe, in a blasted-out building, while the older pushes through the pain and the nausea and shaky, shaky limbs to find food, and water, and help. Instead, the kid gets snatched away, fooled by those who would rather hurt a person for the sake of hurting than help for the sake of helping. The two of them had hoped life in the desert would be different from the cruelties of the city, but it’s all the same save for the colors. And at least in the city, they were together. </p><p>As for the other kid, the one left behind, the withdrawal symptoms lessen, and a wretched shell of a person stumbles out of the burnt shell of a building. The sky opens up, and the rain offers both drinking water, and treacherous floods. A river thunders down where once there was street, and washes away the kid. Hours later, someone will find the half-drowned body and the kid will finally find someone to rely on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They wake up to the vigorous battering of their chest. They try to cry out, and instead, dark grey-brown water gushes out of their mouth and nose. They cough, gasp for air, and spew water again. The pounding at their chest ceases, and a friendly hand is offered. They squint at it in the blinding sunlight, and elect to stay lying in the mud. Their throat burns too much to talk, and if they could, they don’t know what they’d say. They want the one they escaped with, but they don’t know what name to speak. The names they had when they fled died at the city line, or so the legend goes, but neither had found their new names just yet. So they let the kid who introduces himself as “Jet Star, any pronouns” just call them ‘kid’ for now. </p><p>Eventually the two of them get up from the muddy sand, and Jet Star leads them to a campsite high on a cliff, too far up to get caught in any flash floods. And they rest their, the first real sleep they’ve had in the Zones.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And as for their sibling? They get tossed into the back of a rusty car, driven away from the only person he’s ever loved or trusted, and the location they were last at together is gone from their mind in the panic. They’re not even actively malicious, the ‘joys that take them, but in the Zones, there’s plenty who will pay someone a bit of money for free labor, and the kid gets sold to the owner of an ammo shop. He tries to escape once or twice, but quickly finds it’s near-impossible for a kid out on their own in the desert, so they always return. They try not to think about how it would be harder for a kid younger then he is, left alone in the skeleton of a building, waiting for a sibling that would never return to them. </p><p>After a few months, though, they’ve learned enough about the desert to sneak out in the night, snagging the owner’s mask as they leave (it won’t be until he meets Cola that he realizes the weight of that action). They make their way to the closest settlement and with a new coat of paint, the mask is theirs. Some stealing, bartering, and just a bit of honest work leaves them with gear, food, and a bottle of hairdye. Party Poison walks back out of the settlement an entirely new person.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find me on tumblr at wishiwasthemoon-tonight :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mornin’, kid. You doing good?”<br/>The younger of the two blinks, rubs their eyes, and stretches. <br/>“Yeah. Thank you for saving me yesterday, Jet Star.”<br/>She laughs. <br/>“Just left the City, eh? You sure talk like it.” The kid blushes. <br/>“Sorry.”<br/>“S’nothing to apologize for. You lookin’ for a crew to join up with?”<br/>“No. My sibling and I escaped together. I need to find them.”<br/>“Aw, kid. Out here, people don’t really come back.” The kid flinches back, scowling. <br/>“Are you suggesting he left me behind? Because he would nev—“<br/>“Hey, put your fists down. I wasn’t suggesting anything. It’s hard out here alone, an’ I hate to say it, but if that sibling of yours is so dedicated, they’d make it back, right? It’s better to think they left ya, sometimes.” Their eyes go wide, and they raise shaking hands to their mouth, before sprinting off into the desert. Jet Star watches them disappear behind a dune before shaking the sand off herself and walking after them. He understands it’s probably best to give them some space, but it’s just not safe to do so. </p><p>He finds them sprawled out on the sand, panting with exhaustion, tears running down their face and soaking into the sand. <br/>“They’d always come back for me, always. I have to get back to that building, to wait for them.”<br/>“Kid, the only thing worse than goin’ off on a ghost chase is waiting for someone to come find you.”<br/>“I can’t abandon him.”<br/>“Please listen to me when I say it’s better for you if you don’t try to find him. You can run with me for a while, if ya want.”<br/>“Why?”<br/>Jet Star frowns. <br/>“What d’you mean why? You’re all floral-eyed, need someone to show ya around, and besides, I haven’t got anyone else to run with, either.”<br/>They nod quickly, accidentally flinging sand in their eyes. <br/>“Fine.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>